Skylanders: Warner Team
is an American toys to life video game developed by and published by Activision and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is the seventh and final game of the franchise. It is being released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on October TBD, 2019. This game introduces Warner Bros. Skylanders, new trappable villains (villains from Trap Team will not work, mainly due to the Senseis who were once villains are playable in this game). Synopsis (reserved) Figures Magic *Glowhog *Magic Blaze Charlotte (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Water Tech *Builder Handy (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Techno Swarm Mark (Warner Bros. Skylanders Guest Star) * Earth *Road Rage * Life *Bunny Slam Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Grass Warrior Finn (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Fire *Burniron *Pepper Burn *Flaming Hunger Scooby-Doo (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Fiery Wrath Samurai Jack (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Air *Danger Flappy McFinger (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Undead *Ghoul Cutie Evelynn Rodriguez (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Light *Solar Whal *Speed Fury Collin the Speedy Boy (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Sunlight Ashton Paintders (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Dark *Duck Archer Daffy Duck (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Dusk Dawn Alexis Doll (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Electric (new element) *Electricity Stick Porky Pig (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Animal (new element) *Dizzy Master Taz (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Lightcore *Lightcore Dune Bug *Lightcore Double Trouble Variations Trappable Villains Magic Water Tech Earth *Yosemite Sam Life Fire Air Undead Light Dark *Marvin the Martian Electric (new element) Animal (new element) Traps Voice cast *Chris Diamantopoulos as Master Eon Guest stars *Maurice LaMarche as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, Sylvester Pussycat, Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian *Jess Harnell as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *Amanda Leighton as Ashton Paintders *Tom Kenny as Scooby-Doo, Porky Pig, Shoney, Tweety Bird, Flappy McFinger and Elmer Fudd *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom Utonium and Charlotte Painex *Tara Strong as Bubbles Utonium *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup Utonium *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny *TBD as Handy *Grey Griffin as Alexis Doll and Mandy *Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn and Barney Rubble *Jim Cummings as Taz * as Courage *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack * as the Grim Reaper *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy *Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog *Brock Baker as Mark Thomas Gameplay The gameplay for the game is very similar to the other Skylanders game with the main focus on Trap Team. It also returns to its colored base roots, this time, the bases for the figures are lavender. There are two types of gates to obtain treasure and/or hats. One is a Warner Bros. gate where any WB Guest Stars can open the games (even the WB villains) and regular gates where any Skylanders (and WB Guest stars) can open the gates (including villains, Senseis, Racers, Trap Masters and Swap Force). Starter Pack Normal The normal starter pack will include the game itself, poster, the Portal of Power with the Trap Cage and three figures (Bunny Slam Bugs Bunny, Glowhog and Burniron) and four traps. No Portal-Figure Starter Pack The starter pack will only come with the game, poster, the Trap Cage (also sold separately) and four traps. Legendary Starter Pack (reserved for Donaldo) Dark Starter Pack (reserved for Donaldo) Electric and Animal Starter Pack The Electric and Animal Starter Pack will come with the same thing, but with Electricity Stick Porky Pig and Dizzy Master Taz (they are also sold in packs) and two extra traps matching with the elements. Trivia *It is the only game in the series where Kaos doesn't serve as a final boss of the game. Instead, he acts like the first boss. *This is also the only game where Spyro (Spry included), Crash Bandicoot, Cynder and Dr. Neo Cortex are not playable. **Trying to put them in the portal will just tell you that they are not comparable. **The possible reason for that is due to Spyro and Crash fans boycotting on Spyro and Crash in Skylanders. *This is the second time that Skylanders had guest stars, after the Nintendo console versions of Skylanders: Superchargers *The adventures with the Skylanders will continue via comics. *This game features different voice actors for some characters: **Master Eon is now voiced by his Skylanders Academy actor Chris Diamantopoulos. **Bugs, Daffy, Yogi, Fred, Sylvester and Marvin are all voiced by Maurice LaMarche in addition to reprising his Yosemite Sam role. **Scooby, Porky, Tweety and Elmer are all voiced by Tom Kenny. *Every element gains two new core Skylanders and three Warner Bros. guest star Skylanders with a exception of Animal and Electric, which they only get one WB guest star and a core skylander. *This will be the only Skylanders game to let you even buy Skylanders without even buying the figures, which for the digital store will accept Skylanders Coins, which you can obtain by either 100% completing a level, beating an arena level, beating the game or even trapping a villain (whether they are first trapped or already trapped). **Despite that, if you prefer to buy the figures, there will be a Starter Pack and the Trap Cage base will be sold separately if you choose to buy the game without the portal nor the figures. *Despite having crystals, he is part of the Magic element. *Similar to Dark and Light in Trap Team, until December, Electric and Animal are both considered mystery elements. *Unlike the villains in Trap Team, they now have health bar. However, if they run out of health bar, you will not be able to use them again until you finish the level. **In addition, you can now upgrade the villains attacks and give them third powers instead of the two powers the non-Doom Raiders had and the three Doom Raiders had. *This is the first time that Activision and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment had collaborated. *Due to Toys "R" Us now being defunct, Legendary Skylanders are now exclusive to Walmart. *The villains will feature both WB villains and original Skylanders villains. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:E10+ Category:Skylanders